The Forbidden Groom To Be
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: Summary: Handsome, wealthy Randy Orton was Evan Korklan's perfect marriage match. Problem is, he already have a fiancé- Randy's best friend- John! True, his engagement was a phony, but the baby he is carrying is for real-and belonged to the Apex Predator himself! SLASH! ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK.


Summary: Handsome, wealthy Randy Orton was Evan Korklan's perfect marriage match. Problem is, he already have a fiancé- Randy's best friend- John! True, his engagement was a phony, but the baby he is carrying is for real-and belonged to the Apex Predator himself! Once Evan began to show, will Randy make their forbidden affair into a wedded ever after, or will he lose the man he love as well as the child he helped create? What will happen to John? Will Evan let his fake engagement stand in between him and his happiness? Who will have their happily-ever-after?

Pairing: Randy Orton/Evan Bourne\John Cena

Warning: M!Preg, OoC, AU, SLASH!

Rating: T (I swear I can't make myself write the porn parts, HELP!)

Genre: Friendship/Romance

XxxX

Evan was running, sweaty and grimy from his match earlier, he turned a corner and was pulled inside a room.

He was pushed against the door hard, panting the small man opened his eyes and met a pair of cold eyes, "What do you want from me?" he asked breathless as his brown eyes stared hard at the other person who was keeping him pinned to the door.

"You know what I want," the other person whispered as they blew their breath closer to the man's damp neck before they licked a strip "the question is will you give it to me?" he asked as he leaned closer towards the smaller man.

Evan bit his lip keeping in the moan that wanted to come out of his mouth, "I don't know what you want, how will I be able to give it to you?" he asked.

The other man smirked against Evan's neck, "Don't play coy with me Little One," he whispered softly as he grounded their lower parts together as he continued to keep the smaller man high above the ground, "you know what I want, and even if you don't give me permission, I'll take it from you." He whispered as he scraped his teeth against the smaller man's pulse point.

Evan leaned his head away as he kept his gaze focused at the other man's face, "What will you do to take it from me? Beat me? Tell me" he demanded softly.

The other man gripped his cheeks with his hand and grinned, "I'll make you submit to me Evan, I'll make you scream my name as I pounded into your tight hole," he then smashed their mouth together making their teeth clash hard as Evan fought for dominance against the other man's more dominant ones. "Tell me that you don't want it Evan, tell me." He demanded as he pulled away for a little while before he grinned as he saw the smaller man's heated glare before he grinned once again and continued to dominate the younger man's compliant mouth.

"Randy" Evan moaned as he and his secret lover, the Apex Predator himself, continued to make out against the door.

"I'm here little one, I'm here" Randy whispered before he carried his smaller lover towards the shower to devour him with his mouth, his love and to pound his sweet ass with his cock.

XxxX

Randy was standing at the lobby of the hotel he and the other employees of the WWE were staying waiting for his best friend, he then saw Evan walking towards the elevator flanked by Natalya and Kaitlyn, he smirked and winked as their gazes met which made the smaller one smile bashfully and flush pink, he knew that he was Evan's first and only considering the guards surrounding him, protecting him from predators like him, but then again, Randy smirked, they didn't make a great job if he is screwing the younger man, fucking him senseless for months without anyone knowing, not even the younger man's guard dogs (i.e., Drew, Sheamus, and Wade).

"Hey man, you look like the cat that got the cream"

Randy turned and saw his best friend, John, with his lovers guard dogs, Phil and Kofi. "Maybe because I did" he replied mysteriously.

"Seriously bro?" Kofi asked shocked, "who just got done visiting the Viper's den?"

Randy glanced at the other men, specifically Evan's guard dogs, and smirked, "It's for me to know and you to figure out Ghana." He replied.

"Fine!" Kofi replied before they made their way towards the bar.

XxxX

"You are not telling us something Ev" Natalya stated as she opened the hotel room she, and her companions, were going to hang-out in with the rest of the divas. "Hey girls, Evan is hiding something from us!" she announced.

Kelly, Eve, Beth, Layla, and AJ glanced at the only man in the room who was blushing bashfully and nervously looking at them, "What?" Layla asked curiously, "what are you hiding from us Mattie?"

"I don't know what Natalya is talking about" he denied as he sat beside Beth and Eve, "anyways let's talk about soon-to-be Mrs Reso over here, how did you know that Jay is the one?" he asked as he glanced at the current WWE Divas Champion.

Eve sighed, "Well because he is everything I wanted to marry, he is sweet, down-to-earth, and he makes me happy." She replied.

"How did you really know that he is your perfect match?" Evan asked.

The divas all turned to him, "Why are you so curious?" AJ replied

Evan blushed, "Because" he then paused to think of a reasonable explanation that won't give his relationship with Randy away, "I am just really curious." He answered.

"well, when you see the man that makes you happy or make you smile when you are having an absolutely crappy day, the man that kisses you so passionately and doesn't care that you just gotten out of a match with all those grime, you sweating and so very dishevelled." Layla began.

"When you meet someone that makes you want to better yourself even though he likes you for everything you are, when that certain person accepts all your flaws" Beth continued

"Or when just someone loves you unconditionally" Natalya ended. "Why is someone making you feel all of these?" she asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know how to label this feeling I have for this certain someone." Evan answered.

Kelly frowned, "Why, what do you feel for him?" she asked.

"Well, he makes me happy and my heart skips a beat when he is around and…" Evan then smiled

Kaitlyn nodded, "he makes you smile whenever your eyes meet, that you feel a dozen of butterflies in your stomach, that when you enter the room and he is there you only see him although the room is filled with other people." She continued.

Evan flushed and nodded, "and when he smiles at me, he just opened a whole new possibilities for me, that he shows the real him"

AJ giggled, "And when you are with him you don't feel the time passing by so fast, that you don't want to leave each other presence even though you really need to work." She continued.

"Exactly!" Evan replied with a laugh making his friends look at each other curiously.

Natalya grinned, "So out with it Evan, who is this person who makes you feel these emotions." She demanded.

Evan blushed, "N-no one, I-I promise." He lied.

"Why do I feel like I don't want to believe you puppy." Kelly asked as she stared hard at him.

"I-I don't kn-know." He answered, "let's go down? I really need a drink." He stated as he quickly stood-up and made his way out of the room leaving his friends behind.

Natalya and Beth smirked at each other, "Girls, I think it's time to investigate our "Puppy's" love life." Beth stated.

"I actually agree with you Beth." Layla seconded as they quickly followed the high flier.

XxxX

Randy was laughing with his friends, as Adam, Tyson, Miz and Zack joined them for a round of drinks "I mean man, have you seen them all together it's really hilarious!" Zack stated.

"I don't know where your ideas come from Zack, but you sure are quite a joker." Cena replied as he sipped on his beer.

Zack bowed his head taking the compliment, "Thank-you, thank-you very much." He stated impersonating the King of Rock-and-Roll as his friends laughed at him once more.

Suddenly, someone's phone rang everyone turned to each other to see who was receiving the call at eleven o'clock in the evening when Cena finally took his phone out and apologized to them before answering the call, "Hey Liz" he greeted his girlfriend whom he is about to ask to marry him in a couple of days, "why are you calling?" he asked.

"what do you mean you're breaking up with me?" John asked shocked as his friend turned towards him shock at what came out of his mouth. "Liz my maternal grandparents are expecting me to bring the person I'm going to marry this coming family reunion, why are you doing this to me?" he asked crestfallen. "well, you know what, you can take your career and you can take all your things and get the hell out of my house. We are through Elizabeth, I mean it." He stated seething as he angrily disconnected the call before throwing his phone against the wall but thankfully it didn't break. "Fuck" he whispered as he rubbed his head.

Randy laid a hand on his best friend's back consoling him when suddenly Mike got an idea, "You were bisexual once upon a time right?" he asked the former WWE Champion.

Cena glanced at the Awesome One and nodded, "Yeah when I went to college, why what are you thinking about Mike?" he asked.

"I think I know what Mike is thinking," Zack stated, "the first person to go through that door" he then pointed at the open doorway of the hotel bar, "will be your pretend fiancé, your maternal grandparents won't care about the sexual orientation of that person right?" he asked. "am I right Mike?" he turned towards the Chick Magnet who nodded.

Cena nodded, "Yes they won't but I don't think I like what you two are thinking, what if the first person who went through those doors is Kane?" he asked "Or the Big Show? What about Khali or even Hornswaggle?!" he asked terrified as his friend snicker, "Truthfully, I won't ask any of those to be my pretend fiancé okay?" he asked.

"John" Punk cuts in, "if you don't want the first person who comes in through that door we find someone who can help you." He said.

"Alright" Cena nodded as they all turned to watch who will come in first, "I hope that someone can work with me here." He ended.

Just as those words came out of John's mouth, Evan stepped through the door and Randy froze, "Fuck not him! Not my Little One!" he stated angrily and possessively t0 himself as he saw John smile at ease as their friends grinned.

"Well, for the purpose of you and Evan _pretending_ to be together, we'll make some leeway for you laddie." Sheamus said as he raised his glass towards the CeNation Leader.

John nodded his thanks before he stood-up and approached the highflier who just planted himself at the barstool as he nursed his alcoholic drink. "Hey Ev" he greeted the smaller man.

Evan turned towards the former Champion and smiled, "Hey John, good evening?" he asked.

"Yeah, there was a crisis earlier, but it has been averted." The older man replied.

"Really?" Evan asked, "Mind telling me what that was?" he asked grinning.

John nodded, "Yeah, you see Liz, you know Liz right?" he asked as Evan nodded his ascent, "Well as I was saying, Liz called and broke-up with me for like the millionth time, I told her that she can't break-up with me so close to the family reunion where I promised my maternal grandparents that I would be bringing my fiancé, the person I am going to marry, but she was adamant, so I formally and permanently broke things up with her. So now Mike and Zack said that the first person who comes in will be the one who the fates has given to help me, and guess who came in first?" he asked as he saw the group of divas who followed Evan.

"Who?" Evan asked gulping as his gut clenched.

John grinned, "You, buddy, you're the one who's going to help me with my predicament. If it would be fine with you." He replied, "Just for a few months." He stated.

Evan gulped as he looked around the hotel bar and saw Randy's hard possessive gaze, "I can't back out?" he asked.

"You can man, but the thing is you see, if I ask the divas, their significant others will probably beat me up, and then their acting will most probably suck, while you on the other hand" John then motioned for the smaller man, "will just act naturally cause we're good friends, and no one will threaten to kill me because all of them are blind not to see such a catch within you." He stated making the smaller man blush not even feeling the murderous glare he was receiving from his best friend. "So are you going to help me?" he asked.

"But you're not even gay" Evan said.

John laughed softly, "No I am not, but I'm bisexual, I'm just leaning more towards women." He replied.

Evan nodded as he glanced behind him once again and saw the steely blues of Randy who was staring at them and since the divas have joined the older man's group no one has seen the look the Apex Predator was giving him, before the older man nodded slowly at him. "Okay, I'm in, just for a few months John." He replied.

John nodded although he had caught the staring match the younger man and his best friend, "Thanks Evan" he quipped, "although I think I'm wrong that nobody has seen what kind of catch you are." He whispered.

"You said something John?" Evan asked.

John shook his head, "None, I'm not saying anything." He replied "Cheers?" he said as he tipped his beer bottle towards Evan.

"Cheers" Evan whispered before he lightly hit his glass towards John's bottle.

XxxX

Evan was gripping the porcelain sink tightly as he closed his eyes tightly, "what will he think, why me?" he whispered to himself before he looked at his reflection on the mirror, "what if John learns what is happening between me and Randy? What if he told my cousins?" he continued. "No, stop thinking Matthew" he scolded himself, "John is not that kind of friend, he will not tell anyone if he figures it out." He continued before he groaned and opened the faucet once again and splashed cold water on his face not noticing the opening, closing and locking of the door, not until someone was standing right behind him. Evan immediately straightened up and caught his and his secret lover's reflection at the mirror.

"So I heard you agreed." Randy stated.

Evan sighed, "As much as I didn't want to" he replied "you nodded at me Ran, you gave your permission." He replied.

Randy nodded, "Yeah I did" he whispered before he manhandled the smaller man towards one of the cubicle inside the comfort room before pinning the smaller man at the cubicle door and devouring his mouth possessively, "but you should never forget who you belong to Evan" he whispered as they both parted to catch their breaths.

"And who do I belong to Randy?" the younger man teased.

Randy's eyes glazed with possessiveness, "You're mine, Little One," he whispered before he made quick work of the younger man's belt and pants before he knelt in-front of Evan and started reminding the brown eyes beauty why he belonged to him.

XxxX

Evan just stepped through the gorilla, after his match with Miz, when John smiled down at him and kissed him on the cheek making him jump back in shock, "What's that for J?" he asked.

John grinned before he leaned down to whisper to his ears, "My grandparents are here, they surprised me as well, they informed me that they wanted to get to know you before I feed you to the open and close parenthesis sharks." He replied before he stepped back and offered the smaller man his arm, "So should we go and see my grandparents?" he asked.

"I think I should grab a shower first, yeah?" he asked as he saw Randy standing by the locker room door where his things were placed waiting for him to come in to get on with their after match traditional shower fuck.

John frowned and saw his best friend hiding behind the locker door not too far away from them and sighed, "Yeah, you should. But I'll be waiting for you at my locker room." He replied as he smiled once again.

"Thanks John" Evan replied before he took one step forward

John then turned and saw his grandparents walking towards him talking to Zack whom he asked to entertain the two, "Hey Evan" he called as he followed the younger man immediately.

"Yes John?" Evan asked as he turned to face the other man not anticipating for the older man to pull him closer by the waist and cup his face with his giant calloused hand before his slightly chapped lips cover his for a semi-passionate kiss. He froze for a minute before he pushed the CeNation Leader awhile, "What was that for?" he asked slightly angry.

John leaned his head towards his grandparents standing not too far from them shocked besides a grinning Long Island Z, "Why? Can't I just kiss my fiancé?" he asked.

Evan looked towards where the people he would be deceiving where and gulped before he turned his gaze towards the locker door that was now shut tightly, "No" he replied, "I just thought you don't want to kiss me right after my match." He continued before swallowing a little.

"why won't I?" John asked, "You're the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with." He replied with a grin.

Evan just shook his head, "I should really go, I'll see you later J" he replied before he ran towards his locker room.

John grinned as he watched the locker room door shut behind the smaller man and shake his head, "Now it's up to you Ortz, will you really let me have your boy or will you step up and claim him in-front of other people?" he thought to himself before he faced his grandparents and herded them towards his locker room.

XxxX

Randy was pacing inside the small locker room his boy, _his _Little One was occupying, uttering some finely chosen cursed words as he gripped his shaved head. "How dare he kiss what is mine? How dare that merchandise wearing asshole claim my Little One in front of people? Evan is mine, mine, mine mine." He internally ranted not noticing the opening of the locker room door and Evan stepping inside the room and watching him with wary eyes. Evan turned and locked the door behind him before he approached his lover. "I'm not going to let Cena have Evan, I saw him first, I claimed him first, I am his first, his last and no one would be following me." He continued to internally seethe.

"Randy?" Evan calls him softly, "Baby?" he calls as he steps forward consciously as he laid his hand out

Randy turned towards the smaller man then pulled him immediately close to him as he immediately covered Evan's mouth with his, softly, then passionately as his arm was tightly holding the smaller man's body against his as his hand, the one that was not possessively around the smaller man's, was cupping Evan's face covetously as Evan moaned and wrapped his arms around the decorated Superstars neck as they shared a passionate love filled kiss as they shared saliva and air before they pulled back panting and smiling at each other.

"Claim me Rand, remind me of who I belong to before I see John and his grandparents, make me feel you as I sit with them." Evan whispered as he ran his fingers softly at the more aggressive man's face, "claim me Randy, devour me as if I am the last food you'll be eating, brand me, breed me my lover, my best friend, mon amour." He continued as he stared at Randy's soft gray-blues.

Randy grinned as he claimed Evan's lips once again as he lift the other man effortlessly so Evan can wrap his legs around his waist as he made his way towards the couch where he could do what his lover is asking of him, "You're mine as I am yours, my Little One." He whispered as he leaned his forehead on Evan's clavicle.

Evan grinned, "I am yours as you are mine forever my Predator." He replied before he helped Randy tear their clothes off.

XxxX

"So when did the two of you meet?" Felicia Griffin, John's grandmother, asked as she, her husband, her grandson and her future grandson-in-law met for a late dinner.

John turned towards Evan who was smiling easily at the older woman, "We first met when he was 15, he's Shane's half-brother." He replied.

"Really?" Felicia asked, "Then you just reconnected then decided to get married?"

Evan shook his head, "No ma'am, John was with his high school sweetheart until late 2008" he answered before he turned towards John, "Then when I was drafted to RAW we reconnected and became good friends." He replied.

"That was Liz, ain't I right boy?" Joe Griffin, John's grandfather, asked in clarification.

John nodded, "Yes pops, it was Liz." He replied.

"I never did really like that girl, she's too ambitious, too self-centred to be with you." Felicia voiced out in disgust, "Unlike Evan here whose feet are firmly planted to the ground." She stated as she smiled at the smaller and younger man who blushed.

Joe shook his head, "Now, now Felicia, we really don't know that girl too much to judge her." He said.

"Well she really is self-centred to think she broke your grandson's heart because she wanted to focus on her career. Johnny can give her everything she wanted without her raising her hand to work for the rest of her life!" she sneered.

John sighed, "Grandma, let it go, Liz and I were just history." He begged before turning towards Evan, "Besides my eyes are finally open and saw Evan is everything that I needed." He replied as he held the younger man's hand and squeezed it.

"Quite true" Felicia agreed as she smiled at the younger couple, "so when would the wedding be?" she asked.

Evan glanced at John in panic, "We haven't set a date for the wedding, since John hasn't bought me an engagement ring yet." He replied with a slightly nervous smile.

"You haven't even placed a ring around his finger boy?" Joe was shocked, "Are you stupid? You work with a lot of male people and you haven't placed a claiming mark on your man?" he stated.

"I just haven't seen the right ring Pops, don't worry, I'm already looking." John answered as he gulped.

"Well tomorrow before you drive towards the new arena, we need to shop for Evan's ring." Felicia ordered as she took a bite of her food.

Evan glanced at John panicking inside as John nodded nervously before he squeezed Evan's hand apologetically.

XxxX

"I'm really sorry Evan" John apologized as he walked the younger man towards his hotel room by the order of his grandmother.

Evan sighed and nodded, "I know you are J, its just that," he sighed in frustration, "do I really need to wear a ring?" he asked.

"My grandparents may be old but they are not stupid." John replied.

"Then why are we lying to them? Why can't you just tell them that this person you are supposed to bring at the reunion broke your heart?" he asked "I don't like lying to people John." He continued.

John frowned, "Then why haven't you told anyone about you and Randy?" he asked as he looked at Evan slightly angry, "Why don't you want to let your guard dogs know how much of a cockslut you are for him?" he asked.

Evan froze before he let his hand fly towards John's face slapping the older man, "You don't know what is going on between me and Randy, Cena" he seethed, "so if I were you, you better stop judging my relationship with your best friend." He continued.

"Fine" John replied "I'm going to shut my mouth about this but you better bear the end of your bargain Korklan." He replied before he left the smaller man in the middle of the hallway.

Evan just glared at the retreating form of the other man before he turned back and marched towards the room he was sharing with his lover, without his guard dogs knowing ofcourse, and immediately opened the door and slamming the door angrily before stomping towards the couch where he saw his lover watching some late night movie.

Randy glanced at his man and frowned when he saw that Evan was seething silently, "So I take, Operation Fool Cena's Grandparents is a bust?" he asked with a slightly hopeful voice.

"No" Evan replied as he stood up and started pacing, "have we been reckless Ran?" he asked as he turned pained eyes towards his man.

Randy frowned as he deeply thought about it before he shook his head negatively, "No why?" he asked.

"Cena knows we're together" Evan replied as he sat down once again beside his man before he leaned his head and pillowed it on Randy's shoulder, "he know's I'm such a cockslut for you."

Randy sighed and shook his head as he ran a calming hand on his boy's back, "Mind telling me what happened after we parted ways?" he asked with a soothing voice.

Evan sighed before he relayed what happened to his man, "and then he told me to held up the end of my bargain if I wanted him to shut his mouth about us." He ended as he was half-lying on Randy's body.

Randy sighed, "Don't worry, I'll talk to him." He whispers as he softly carded his fingers on his man's hair.

XxxX

"Man can we talk?" Randy asked as he saw his best friend standing by the buffet thinking of what to eat.

John glanced at his best friend and nodded, "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" he asked as he took a plate and handed it to his best friend before taking another one for himself.

"Evan, what transpired between the two of you last night." Randy replied as he took some food and placing it on his plate. "I know you are frustrated John but you can't just let it all out on him." He stated.

John sighed, "You know I am frustrated, that I am like this under pressure, I know not all people can handle when I'm like this Ortz, but I felt like he was going to pull away, that he was going to leave me high and dry." He replied, "I know I don't have any claims to Evan because you are the one with him and not me but Ortz, you can understand the frustration I have. I was not planning on using him if Liz didn't leave me." He ended.

"I know man, I know how much that hurts, but you have to understand as well that I am the only one Evan has ever been with, he doesn't know how much it hurts once the person you love so much leaves you, and I won't even dare make him feel that way." Randy replied, "I love him too much to do that to him John." He continued.

John glanced at his best friend, "More than you have ever loved April and Naya?" he asked

"Yeah" Randy replied as he looked at his best friend, "more than Sam." He stated.

John grinned and shook his head, "I can't believe you didn't tell me about you two." He replied.

"We're not ready for anyone to know" Randy replied smiling, "man, he is like everything I have ever prayed for." He ended.

John smiled as he playfully shouldered his best friend, "I'm happy for you Ortz" he quipped, "now if only I'm not using your man to lie to my grandparents everything would be fine." He replied.

"I know" Randy replied as he looked behind him and saw Evan sitting alone at a six person table, "can you hold this for me, I'm getting Ev his breakfast." He stated with a smile.

John glanced to where his best friend was looking before snickering loudly, "Man you are really in-love." He whispered as he took the plate from his best friend.

"Good Morning Evan" John greeted the younger man as he and Randy finally made their way towards the younger man.

Evan glanced at Randy who nodded smiling, "Good Morning John" he replied before he motioned for the two of them to sit. "So are we cool?" he asked as he worriedly looked at the CeNation Leader.

John nodded, "We're more than cool, I just really can't believe how you two were able to hide it from me." He replied, "How long have you two been together anyway?" he asked.

"A month before I RKO'd him in mid-air." Randy replied as he smiled at his man. "and we never looked back," he continued as he squeezed his boy's hand.

John frowned as he thinks deeply, "So around the middle of 2011 and considering we're already in 2013 that's not just months, that is almost two years!" he stated shocked.

"well considering we really didn't believe in celebrating any kind of anniversary, so yeah I think so." Randy replied.

John just shook his head before they dig in their food, he was about to ask something once again when he groaned and stood-up to occupy the seat at Evan's right, "This is really going to suck since I have to act lovey-dovey with your man in-front of you bro." He said as he leaned his head towards the entrance where his grandparents and Sheamus just entered. "sorry man" he said.

"It's okay, I just have to make Evan remember who he belongs to later." Randy replied softly as he snatched one last kiss from his man before he will endure hours of his man and his best friend being couple-y in-front of other people.

The three then started acting like they were just talking about something while Randy and Evan's hands were tightly holding onto each other as they conversed with Cena when finally, John's grandparents and Sheamus arrived and sat with them.

"How are you Randy?" Felicia asked her grandson's best friend. "Are we finally going to meet the person who is making you smile?" she asked.

Randy shook his head before squeezing his lover's hand, "Not too soon Grandma, but when the time's right, I'll let you meet him." He replied making Cena snicker.

"Johnny is anything wrong with Randy's statement?" Felicia asked shocked that her grandson just snickered on his best friend's statement when the boy himself was in a same sex relationship.

John just smiled, "Nothing grandma, just, it's really ironic." He answered. "Anyway grandma, you remember Stephen right? He's Evan's cousin." He introduced the pale man sitting beside Randy.

Joe nodded, "Yeah, actually we do, how are you son? Are we going to meet Mrs Farrelly anytime soon?" he asked.

Sheamus grinned, "Yeah Pops, when we're in her state, I'll introduce you to Stacy." He answered.

"That's good" Felicia nodded, "anyway, are you ready to find some engagement ring?" she asked, "You two can come with us." She continued as she looked at both Stephen and Randy.

John nodded positively, "Yes grandma, but uh, can I and Randy just do the ring shopping on our own?" he asked as a plan formed into his mind.

Felicia frowned, "Fine, but you better bring Stephen." She stated.

"Uh Grandma," Sheamus started, "I can't actually go with them, I have media all day before the house show." He replied apologetically.

Felicia stated with a smile, "Alright, you two find Evan his engagement ring, while we spend some quality time with our future grandson."

XxxX

"Why did you drag me here to help you buy a ring for _my _man?" Randy whined as they entered one of the top jewellery store at the mall.

John grinned, "Because I'm not going to be the one buying Evan his engagement ring, you are." He revealed making Randy freeze for a slight moment and turning towards his best friend.

"Are you out of your mind?!" he yelled "My parents still doesn't know that I'm with Evan, his cousins and half-brother doesn't know that we're together, his parents and his younger brother Mike has no clue that we are even together!" he continued.

John sighed and faced his best friend, "Pops told me something last night that really fits you right now, he told me that we work at an egotistical world filled with men who would do anything to get someone like Evan and parade him around, why do you think the other boys are slowly but surely placing rings on their girls' fingers? Because someone may still see them as fair game, that they think that just because there is no sign of commitment that they can swoop in and lure them away from their respective partners aside from that," he paused then smiled widely, "listen to Beyonce, if you really like it then you should put a ring on it." He stated as he made the younger man listen to the overhead music making Randy grin back at him and look at the store sign and pushing the door open, "Attaboy Ran, attaboy."

"Good Afternoon Sirs, how may I assist you today?" the clerk asked behind the casings.

Randy looked around, "We're looking for a ring, an engagement ring for a man." He replied.

"Alright sir, come this way, my name's Yannie and I can assist you in anything you need." She replied.

"I'm Keith, this is my best friend Felix." Randy replied as he watches the woman take out a case filled with manly rings, "do you have like a mix of feminine and masculine rings?" he asked.

Yannie nodded as she moved towards another glass shelf and showed another batch of rings, "here are some of our samples." She answered.

Randy inspected the rings on their cases, "this is high grade right?" he asked as he picked one ring and examine it .

"Yes sir, our rings are indestructible and are made from the finest white gold from the entire planet." She answered.

Randy kept inspecting the rings that was showcased in-front of him and smiled when he saw one ring that he knows his man would simply treasure and they could probably start a tradition, where their future kids will be proposed by the same ring he would be giving the man he loves, "I want this one, but can you place an engrave saying, "You're mine and I'm Yours for eternity"?" he asked smiling as he picked up the ring, the band was white-gold with two gems that looks like two snake-eyes. "I want to get this." He revealed.

"Excellent choice sir, the gems that made that were used are Mali Garnet and Almandine Garnet." Yannie revealed, "That would not be a problem sir" she said as she took the string John and Randy measured Evan's ring finger with as well as the ring before she went to the backroom.

"You're mine and I'm yours for eternity?" John asked curious.

Randy nodded, "Yeah, instead of saying that sappy overused words we always exchange those words, Yeah, we both believe in love and we already know how we feel for each other, there is no need to tell each other that every day." He replied.

"You have a point there man" John stated, "now how will you give that ring to Evan with him knowing that you gave it to him and not me without my grandparents doubting us?" he voiced out.

Randy smiled, "I'm taking him on a special weekend getaway this weekend, maybe you could disappear for two days without anyone knowing so that I can give it to him then when we all get back you can pretend you gave it to him." He said.

"That can work" John said as they waited for the adjusted and personalized ring to arrive so they can get out of there before the clerk or anyone recognize them.

XxxX

"What do you mean you plan a special weekend getaway?" Felicia asked her grandson who was standing in-front of them.

John shrugged, "That I just wanted a weekend for me and Evan, away from the fans, just the two of us in isolation." He replied.

"Then where are we going to stay?" Joe asked,

John smiled, "I made reservations for you and Grandma at this posh spa clinic for two days, you need to relax Pops and be pampered." He answered.

"Why do you need this weekend getaway?" Felicia asked.

"Because grandma, eventhough Evan knows I'm going to marry him, I still have to propose to him and I'm going to do that this weekend when we are just alone, together, in some unknown part of North America." He answered.

"Fine" Felicia stated with a pout, "but you two better get back with a ring on his finger" she demanded.

John grinned, "There would be grandma, I promise, there will be a ring on his finger." He swore with glee as his plans are finally going into action, "just not my ring" he added silently.

XxxX

"Ahh…somewhere we can just be." Evan stated loudly as he threw himself on the bed of Randy's Summer and Winter home. "So where is J hiding?" he asked as he turned to his side and watched his man arrange a blazing fire on the fireplace.

Randy turned towards his man before laying down beside the younger man, "I think he closed himself at a posh super discreet hotel in Canada." He replied before he pulled the younger man up so he can lie his head on his chest. "You're not going to miss your PDA's right?" he asked teasingly.

"Uh" Evan grunted as he rolled his eyes, "don't remind me of those overtly sweet gestures Cena and I act out together, because seriously I almost barfed out that one time." He whispered. "You know how much I hate PDA's, I really prefer what we have." He continued as he looked at the face of the man he loved as he straddled him on his stomach, "I really really love what we have Randy" he whispers as he scoots down so he was sitting on his boyfriend's hard clothed dick. "Those times where you fuck me just because you wanted to, claiming me, breeding me." He whispered on the older man's ears before he pulled Randy's earlobe in his mouth before he continued spreading kisses on his man's face, neck and collarbone.

Randy moaned as he cupped his boyfriend's perfectly globed butt, "Yeah, what else do you love about our relationship?" he asked as he started to scrape his teeth on Evan's neck, "tell me my love, tell me." He whispered.

Evan stared at his boyfriend's passion filled blue-gray eyes and smirked, "Why don't I just show you?" he asked before he made his way down…

(A/N: I really can't do porn anymore! How sad. )

"Fuck, that was…" Randy stated panting as he and Evan spend the few moments of their afterglow of another mind numbing, round of hot and passion filled love making.

Evan grin, "I know" he whispered as he laid his head on his boyfriend's chest and traced numerous lines on his pecs, "that is going to be listed on my top ten." He continued.

"I can't argue with you on that one." Randy replied as he turned to his side making Evan slide his head down on the pillow so they can see each other face to face. "You know that I love you right? Even if I don't say it as often as you want, you know how deeply I feel for you right?" he asked.

Evan nodded as he traced his fingers on Randy's face, "Yeah I know, don't worry about it Ran." He replied before laying a quick kiss on his lover's mouth.

"I'm really sorry that both our families still doesn't know about us, that we are still hiding our relationship." Randy stated.

Evan shook his head, "I'm not complaining Ran, why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Because, I want to share this occasion with them" Randy replied.

Evan was baffled, "What occasion?" he asked before he watches as his man made his way out of the bed and towards their luggage before searching for something "Randy?" he called as he gripped on the blanket that was covering him as he watches his lover.

Randy turned and made his way back towards the bed and crawled towards the sitting man, "You are mine as I am Yours, for eternity my Little One" he stated nervously smiling at the smaller man.

"I am Yours as You are Mine forever my Predator" Evan replied without a second thought.

Randy grinned, "You may be thinking why Cena haven't placed a ring on you yet right?" he asked as Evan nodded, "Because he told me, he won't be the one placing a ring on your finger. I wasn't even thinking of doing this when I planned out getaway, but John is right, I have to do this not just for this façade you are doing with him because I can't live my life without you anymore. When John asked me how much and how deep I feel for you, he asked me is it deeper than what I have felt for April and Naya, then I told him, what I feel for you is deeper than what I feel for Sam." He continued.

"What, Ran, what are you saying?" Evan asked as his gaze never left his man, this man who made him feel complete, blessed and loved.

"What I am saying Evan" Randy began once again as he opened his fist and there the smaller man saw a velvet box, "that when we both decided to stop hiding, to stop doing this in secret, when both our families know about us, I want you to marry me and be mine, forever." He ended as he opened the box and there sitting in the middle is a white gold band with two snake-eyes like gems.

Evan was speechless but the tears started to spill on his eyes before he nodded vigorously, "Yes Randy, yes…" he replied as Randy beamed and placed the ring on his left ring finger and kissed his palm before they kissed passionately.

"I can't wait until you become Mrs Randal Keith Orton" Randy whispered.

Evan shook his head, "I can't wait as well, but for now I'm going to settle with my fiancé making love to me until the sun rises." He replied as he lied back down and encasing Randy's body in between his toned muscular legs. Randy just grinned predatorily on his fiancé as he immediately complied on his request.

XxxX

"So how did it go?" John asked softly to his best friend as he was hyper vigilant looking around for either his grandparents or his pretend fiancé's guard dogs. "Did he say yes?" he asked.

Randy turned to his best friend and nodded, "Of course, he said yes then we spent the rest of the weekend celebrating." He replied.

"Did you even went out of the house?" John asked.

Randy laughed softly at the curiosity his best friend was displaying, "No, we didn't even attempt to, we almost didn't went out of the bedroom if we don't need food which we do, we really do." He answered, "Why are you so curious anyway?" he asked.

"Because bro, I am happy that you finally find your other half, unlike me." John stated.

Randy sighed as he placed an arm on his best friend's shoulder, "Don't worry man, you'll find yours soon." He replied, "So anyway where did you go?" then ask.

"I told you I bought a mansion in Cali right?" John asked to which Randy nodded to, "Well I stayed there and just pigged out on my couch and watched re-runs of Family Guy, Walking Dead and have a nonstop Command and Conquer marathon." He replied with childlike happiness.

Randy laughed and shook his head, "And here I thought you were ogling women at a posh hotel in Canada." He stated.

"Nah man, I didn't, I just went and relaxed on my mansion, alone and just watched porno." He revealed.

Randy boisterously laughed at that.

XxxX

"Oh My Gosh!" AJ squealed when she saw Evan and the shining thing on his finger. "Oh My Gosh!" she repeated making the other divas who were just letting Evan be glance at the self-proclaimed Geek Goddess.

Kaitlyn approached her friend and asked, "April why are you squealing?" she asked.

"Evan has a ring on his finger, someone claimed him Cee!" she excitedly announced.

The divas turned towards Evan who was blushing and yet smiling at hand so preciously. "Can we see it Evan?" Layla asked.

Evan turned and showcased his hand, "Isn't it beautiful?" he asked as his friends cooed at the ring on his finger.

"Indeed it is, but who placed it on your finger?" Natalya asked excitedly.

Evan bit his lip and looked down at the snake-like eyes of the gems on his engagement ring, "You know who did." He replied lying.

"Some of the divas who are not really that close to Evan, get the fuck out NOW!" Eve yelled as the other divas complied and those who were just plain stupid and nosy were dragged out by Beth and Tamina before the second generation Diva also left and locked the door behind her. "We're not buying that anymore Evan, someone is making you smile and we all know that it is not Cena." She demanded.

Evan looked at his friends, the divas that he was really close with and looked down at his engagement ring, "Yeah I know you won't, but can you please keep a secret?" he asked as he looked at them.

"We will Evan, you know that, if you want we can promise to kill our careers and shave our hairs just to satisfy you that we won't really spill the secret you're going to tell us." Natalya replied.

Evan nodded, "Well you see no one knows that I was in a relationship for almost two years until this thing I had with Cena started," he began "but then he somehow knew it and me and my boyfriend, I mean fiancé, confirmed it to him. So now John is really happy for me and him." He answered.

"When you said no one, you mean no one?" Eve asked.

Evan nodded, "No one, not even our respective families," he answered.

"Who is the lucky assclown?" Beth asked.

Evan smiled as he looked at his ring once more, "Randy"

"Randy, when you say Randy, you really mean Randy right?" Celeste asked, "and not John Randal" she continued.

Evan nodded, "Yes when I said Randy, I meant Randy, _**the**_ Randy Orton, that Randy." He replied which made his friends shriek and hug him happily.

"Don't worry if you still wanted to keep your relationship with Randy under wrap, then we'll help you but we're just happy that you finally have someone." Layla promised as they all hugged the newly engaged Superstar.

Evan smiled at them, "Thank-you so much for helping me hide this from my guard dogs." He stated.

"Don't worry, no body deserve to have their secrets revealed until they're ready." AJ replied.

Evan just smiled at the Geek-Goddess and the rest of his friends thankful for them having his back.

-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Okay I know that I haven't updated some of my fictions and the ONLY reason for that is that work caught up with me, as an Accountant there are lots of things we do at the office and there is absolute no time for leisure writing. But don't you guys worry I'm saving money for my own laptop or tablet to write my stories into so I will not let things hang for so long, and I thank-you all for those who are religiously waiting for an update.


End file.
